


She'll Be Loved

by PrinceOfHell00



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Demon Ciel Phantomhive, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 12:59:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14449776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceOfHell00/pseuds/PrinceOfHell00
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel get into an argument about what color to paint their soon-to-be daughter's room, but in the end have a heartfelt moment.





	She'll Be Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fic I did last year (it was June 1st, to be exact) that was originally on my Wattpad account, but I decided to move it over here since it was (and still is) a story I was very proud of back when I first posted it. So I hope you enjoy. ^_^

"No."

"My love, please--"

"No."

"Ciel, please, just--"

"I said _no._ "

"But--"

"Bloody hell, Sebastian, we are not painting our daughter's room 'blood orange', it'll look like a murder took place every time we walk in! So for God's sake, let's just stop bloody arguing about this, because it's just always going to end with me saying _no!_ "

The two demons had been arguing back and forth for twenty minutes straight, over a color. A color, a simple color -- at least to the younger demon it was, but to the older it was as if it was the end of the world.

Ciel took a deep breath, rubbing soothing circles against his bulging stomach, it seemed all their arguing was starting to agitate the little one within.

"I don't understand why your being so persistent about this, it's just a color, Sebastian. It's really not something to argue over."

"I don't want to be arguing about this, love. But what if she doesn't like pink, or dresses, or makeup, or anything feminine for that matter! I don't want her to feel like we're forcing those things onto her just because she's a girl-- wait, what if she doesn't even turn out to be a girl, what if she-- no he, hates us for not knowing about him not being a girl, what if--"

The older demon was cut off by a pair of small, soft lips.

Once Ciel could feel some of the tension leave the older demon, he pulled away from the kiss, but kept his arms around the other's neck. "Sebastian, my darling, there's no need to even think of such things yet. She'll be just a baby for a good while, so she won't know what she likes until she's a little older. Listen, whoever our daughter turns out to be, whoever and whatever she likes, we'll love her no matter what. Right?"

"Of course, she'll be loved by us no matter what."

"Then there's no need to worry," the young demon said, pecking his lover's lips.

Sebastian smiled down at his little lover. "I'm sorry about the way I acted, my love." He kneeled down, putting his hands on both sides of the younger demon's round belly, and spoke in a soft tone, "And I'm sorry to you too, little one. I'm sure you don't much like to hear papa and daddy fight." He planted a kiss on the area he knew his unborn child's head lay, then stood back up to face his lover, one hand still resting against the younger's stomach, and a gentle smile on his face.

The younger demon's face broke out into a bright smile at the sight of his loving devil, and said, "We forgive you, now come here."

Ciel pulled Sebastian down into another kiss, this one much more passionate, and lasting much longer.

Finally pulling away from the kiss, Ciel said, "Now, can we please go and buy the bloody paint cans, so we can paint our daughter's room _before_ she's born?"

Sebastian laughed wholeheartedly, before replying, "Yes, my love."

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment and/or kudos if you enjoyed, and may you have a great day or night! ^_^


End file.
